totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Czerwony to mój ulubiony kolor
Total Drama: New World - odcinek 2: Czerwony to mój ulubiony kolor Temple: Poprzednio w Total Drama: New World.. Temple: Poznaliśmy 16 śmiałków, którzy ruszają w podróż po całym świecie. Ostatni na placu boju w tejże rywalizacji zgarnie okrągłe Jeden milion dolarów. Pokazano całą obsadę Total Drama: New World. Temple: Zostali podzieleni na trzy teamy: Team Rock, Anime Weebs oraz Team Broadway. Widzimy każdą drużyną i jej skład. Temple: Ich pierwszą przystanią były słoneczne Włochy, konkretnie Wenecja. Sceneria włoska i jakieś fotografie z Wenecji. Temple: Zawodnicy odbyli podróż gondolami po kanałach. Pokazano jak Matthew dostaje w tyłek z ognia od mecha-żab. Yukiyo wyrzuca elektrycznego węgorza i ciągle kopie ją prąd. Nad Erickiem przelatuje strzała z łuku. Remigiusz zapiszczał jak dziewczyna, gdy miał w rękach kościotrupa ze śluzem. Scena, jak Team Broadway dociera pierwsze. Temple: Ich drugim wyzwaniem było danie ocenione przez Owena. Widzimy jak ludzie pracują przy swoich daniach. Lasagne, pizza oraz spaghetti. Następna scena - Owen po zjedzeniu spaghetti rzygał przy krzaku. Temple: Ostatecznie wygrali Anime Weebs i ich lasagna. Pokazano Grubego upaćkanego w kuchni. Temple: Przegrał natomiast Team Rock przez widzianego przed chwilą osobnika. Scena jak wyskakuje z samolotu, wykopany przez Remigiusza. Temple: On również był pierwszym frajerem, który wyleciał z programu. Ze swojej winy. Skończyły się retrospekcje z tamtego z odcinka. Temple: Co wydarzy się w tym odcinku ? Kto wyleci następny ? Czy Team Rock nie przegra znów, mając najuboższy skład ? O tym przekonacie się już niedługo w Total Drama: New World! ' Wolny czas: Ekipa wraz zawodnikami od czasu następnego odcinka udała się w kierunku południowym. Dotarli na Sycylię, gdzie wylądowali. Tam zawodnicy mają trochę wolnego i mogą robić co im się podoba w okolicy. Ekipa również korzysta z czasu wolnego. Samolotu strzegą stażyści-ochroniarze na lotnisku w tym czasie. Plaża: Widzimy prowadzącą, dosięgającą promieni słonczenych. '''Temple: Piękne spędzanie czasu wolnego. Wzięła łyk drinka. Temple: Żadnego słuchania tej grupki z programu. Założyła okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Temple: Ani Shany.. Shana tymczasem siedziała w jakimś budynku, klimatyzowanym i ciemnym. Shana: Nienawidzę słońca i ciepłych klimatów. Powrót do Temple. Temple: ..ani tymbardziej i mojej debilnej asystent. Przed jej twarzą pojawił się potwór z bagien, ociekający śluzem i zaroślami na ramionach. Miał również krew na łapach. Potwór: Brain! Temple podskoczyła i uciekła w siną dal z piskiem. Potwór popatrzył bezradnie na uciekającą Temple i zdjął maskę. Izumi: Choć tyle mogę zrobić w ramach zemsty. Moje zdolności charakteryzacji przekonają każdego. Wzięła łyk drinka Temple, którego ona zostawiła. Izumi: 'Przynajmniej pije porządne drinki ta moja paskudna szefowa. Centrum handlowe: ''Przebywali tutaj Nicole oraz Erick. '''Nicole: Jejuśku, ale tu mają all-inclusive ciuchy prosto z Mediolanu od najlepszych projektantów mody. Choć raz będę mogła je przymierzyć. Patrzyła na wszystkie rzeczy rozradowana. Erick nie podzielał tego nastroju. Erick: Tak, świetnie, że jesteś zadowolona. (PZ)Erick: Z cyklu: Czego nienawidzę u dziewczyn. Nicole poszła po przymierzać różne rzeczy. Erick z marudnym spojrzeniem starał się jej towarzyszyć. Obserwował obojga jednak ktoś nieznajomy. Było widać tylko wystający czubek głowy w sklepie naprzeciwko. Lecz mógł wszystko swobodnie widzieć co tutaj robią. Nicole: Zdawało mi się, że widziałam.. Pokazała palcem w kierunku ukrytego osobnika. Ten zaraz skrył się wśród regałów w sklepie naprzeciwko. Erick; Huh ? Erick rozejrzał się, lecz nic ani nikogo nie zobaczył. Erick: '''Przywidziało ci się, to przez te ciuchy. '''Nicole: Może masz racje. Obserwującym okazał się być Mario. (PZ)Mario: Rzygać się chce jak patrzy się na tą parkę. Zaczął się zastanawiać by zniszczyć wzajemną sympatię obojga. Tymczasem po innej stronie centrum handlowego.. Matthew przebywał w jakimś sklepie typu empik. Matthew: 'Ceny z kosmosu. Pff.. ''Gry, książki czy czasopisma trzy razy droższe niż ten kojarzy u siebie. '''Matthew: Całe szczęście tutaj nie mieszkam. Irina akurat przechodziła tutaj przez centrum handlowe. Wyszła, kierując się w stronę klubów. Matthew postanowił podążyć za nią. Matthew: Sprawdzimy co tu porabiasz.. Gdzieś w Śródmieściu. John wraz z Michaelem akurat tutaj dotarli. Na ulicy pełno było krętaczy, złodziei etc. na której właśnie się znajdowali. Doszło akurat tutaj do włamania na sklep. Złodziej uciekający z miejsca zdarzenia popchnął przez przypadek obojga. Michael: Po co tu przyszliśmy ? John: Załatwiam swoje sprawy. Oboje wpadli na jakąś babuszkę i potrącili ją tak, że upadła. Rzecz, którą trzymała wypadła jej z rąk, wlatując do kanałów. Babcia: Wy nicponie, to był mój skarb.. John: Paniusiu sama uważaj jak chodzisz. Idziemy dalej. Minęli Babcię i udali się dalej. Babcia zaczęła rzucać jakiś czar. Babcia: O wielcy bogowie zwierząt, sprawcie, żeby dosięgnęła ich kara waszych dzieci. Oraz ich otoczenia, z którym mają styczność. Będą żałować tego, że mnie spotkali. Michael: Słyszałeś co ona mówiła ? John: 'Brednie zwykłe. Nie mam czasu. ''Żebrak, który był przy zdarzeniu w tym momencie mruknął pod nosem, ostrzegając nieco nieznanych mu przybyszów: '''Żebrak: Ona jest przeklęta, uważajcie lepiej. John: Oczywiście. Blah, blah, blah. Przewrócił oczami, nie słuchając zbytnio i udali się dalej. Michael jednak trochę uwierzył w to co powiedzieli. John załatwił po jakimś czasie wszystko po co tutaj przybył. Michaelowi jednak dalej nie dawała spokoju owa babunia. U innych zawodników, w skrócie: Trinity i Abner byli na jakimś pokazie lotnictwa. Remigiusz wziął udział w jednej z gier na jakimś festiwalu, gdy skończył zwyzywał swój team z powodu przegranej i został wyrzucony stamtąd przez ochronę. Sophia poszła na obrzeża, odwiedzając stadninę z końmi. Vicky i Olivia przebywały większość czasu podobnie jak wspomniana wcześniej prowadząca na plaży, opalając się. Yukiyo próbowała w mieście postraszyć jakieś dzieci. Elijah popisywał się zaś w skate parku swoimi umiejętnościami przy jakichś nastolatkach. Powrót do Iriny i śledzącego ją Matthew. Matthew: Gdzie ty u licha idziesz ? Irina w końcu wlazła do klubu o nazwie: SS Palermo. Matthew: Sprawdźmy co kombinujesz. Wszedł do środka. I jednym słowem: pożałował. Było tam pełno łysych, wytatuowanych po całym ciele, mając różne szramy – prawdopodobnie po licznych awanturach, bójkach itp. I co najgorsze: wszyscy byli nazistami. Niektórzy spojrzeli się na chuchro, które teraz tutaj przekroczyło ich progi. Irina ku jego szczęściu weszła do innego pomieszczenia. Matthew: Cześć ? Ja tylko na chwileeeee.. Został złapany i przez pięć następnych minut każdy nim rzucał od lewej do prawej, następnie przywiązali go do jakiejś wielkiej i specjalnej tarczy na rzutki, w którą to po chwili zaczęli rzucać nożami. Gdy już się im znudziło, cóż.. po prostu wyrzucili go za drzwi. Irina w tym czasie już dawno wyszła stamtąd, nie zauważając, że chłopak tam był gdy przeciskała się w kierunku wyjścia. Widzimy skulonego Matthew w zwierzeniu. Z pełnym przerażeniem w oczach i mającymi tiki nerwowe. (PZ)Matthew: Nigdy więcej… takich klubów. W ten sposób minął wszystkim wolny czas i każdy wrócił do samolotu. Następnie samolot skierował się w stronę następnej podróży: Hiszpanii, równie gorącej co Włochy. Samolot: ''Klasa all – exclusive, Anime Weebs: ''Widzimy rozprężonych Abner i Olivię, którzy siedzieli na fotelach z wbudowanym masażem. Abner: Jak spędziłaś czas, moja współtowarzyszko tutaj ? Założył ręce za fotel, nieco rozciągając się. Pomogło mu to jeszcze bardziej się odprężyć. Olivia: Nic nadzwyczajnego. Głównie opalanie się. Chociaż napotkaliśmy tam małe problemy wraz z Vicky. Retrospekcja: Widzimy jak Olivia rozpoczyna zadymę na plaży z jakimiś trzema kibolami lokalnej drużyny. Ta wyjaśnia ich słownie, przez co cała reszta ludzi z plaży zaczęła się śmiać z nich. Olivia: 'A ty jak tam z tą twoją girlfriend z przeciwnej drużyny ? ''Zaczęła piłować paznokcie i zerknęła na chłopaka, by posłuchać odpowiedzi. '''Abner: Byłem z Trinity na pokazie lotniczym. Olivia: I jak było, podobało się jej ? Bo wydaje mi się, że to ciężki charakter.. Chłopak westchnął ciężko. Abner; Tak, ciężko ją przekonywać itd. Retrospekcja: Abner wraz z Trinity wygrali w losowaniu na pokazowy przelot jednym z samolotów na pokazie lotniczym. Próbował namówić swoją dziewczynę. Ta stwierdziła, że to o wiele bardziej niebezpieczne niż podróż samolotem z programu. Ostatecznie poleciały jakieś inne osoby. Abner: Czasem wydaje mi się, że mam za stalowe nerwy. Rozłożył bezradnie ręce i masaże nie mogły wybyć jego negatywnych myśli. Olivia: No kolego, niezłe ziółko z niej. Że ci na nic zbytnio nie pozwala. Ale tu w programie, skoro przyszło ci być w innej drużynie. Czemu tego nie wykorzystać ? Zaproponowała mu gdy tak wsłuchała się w to co mówił. Abner: Jak teraz o tym wspominasz, to chciałbym być z nią w drużynie mimo wszystko. Zastanawiał się teraz nad zmianą teamu. Tylko czy aby ekipa pozwoli na zamianę ? Olivia: Zrobisz jak uważasz. Ale raczej ekipa nie zgodzi się na zamianę. Zamyśliła się lekko nad myślą, którą teraz powiedziała. Abner: Wolę spróbować jak będzie okazja. Olivia: Życzę powodzenia. Mimo wszystko dobrze się z tobą współpracuje. Uśmiechnęła się do niego przyjaźnie. Abner: Dzięki, staram się jak mogę. Kamera poszła na Sophię. Akurat wyszła z łazienki przebrana, po prysznicu. Ciuchy, które miała w ręce były całe z błota. Sophia: Mogłam tak blisko nie podchodzić. Chyba źle oceniłam odległość. Retrospekcja: Sophia podchodzi za blisko konia, w tym od tyłu i dostaje kopytami od zwierzęcia w twarz. Lekko jej się przekręciła szczęka przy tej wpadce. Ludzie będący tam i widzący co się stało skrzywili się na samą myśl dostania od takich kopyt. Sophia: Dalej to odczuwam. Moja wina. Złapała się za szczękę, sprawdzić czy wszystko ok. Sophia: Jednak Izumi jako lekarz tutaj jest przyzwoita. Wszystko co się dzieje w samolocie obserwuje w tej chwili Izumi. Izumi: Wreszcie ktoś mnie docenia. Złapała się za policzki zadowolona. Temple stała obok. Temple: Nie przyzwyczajaj się do tego, bo zaraz naprawdę będziesz potworem z bagien. Izumi: Czy ty mi w tym momencie grozisz ? Temple uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Temple: Mam do tego prawo jako główna prowadząca program. Zaś ty.. jesteś tylko marną asystentką. Izumi wzięła wdech. Temple przystawiła jej palec do ust. Temple: Ani mi się WAŻ! Izumi uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Izumi: Przyjdzie czas, przyjdzie czas! Temple: Pomyliłaś odcinki ? Temple spojrzała wymownie na asystentkę. Izumi jedynie wzruszyła ramionami. Izumi: 'To jeszcze nie ten czas. ''Kamera powróciła wśród zawodników. Anime Weebs: Yukiyo siedziała sobie spokojnie w odosobnieniu, aż za spokojnie. '''Yukiyo: Co by tu.. Obok niej przeszedł Matthew i usiadł naprzeciwko. Dalej w jego głowie była wcześniejsze wizyta w klubie. I miał lekkie drgawki. Yukiyo: 'Wspaniale, ofiara. '''Matthew: '''Ofiara ? Nie, nie chce znowu! ''Matthew się skulił i trząsł przestraszony, znowu przypominając o klubie. '''Yukiyo: Miód na me serce. (PZ)Yukiyo: 'Już swoją pierwszą ofiarę zniszczyłam psychicznie. <3 '(PZ)Matthew: Zabierz-cie ich. Siedział przestraszony w zwierzeniu. Klasa ekonomiczna, Team Broadway & Team Rock: Nie wspomniane było do tej pory jak wygląda miejsce, w jakich warunkach i gdzie podróżują przegrani oraz ci z 2 miejsca. Było tutaj lepiej, niż warunki w Total Drama World Tour. Co prawda co jakiś czas kapało z rur w głównym miejscu przebywania zawodników, ale siedzenie było miękkie, wypełnione specjalną gąbką. Zawodnicy mogli również udać się do ładowni, gdzie przetrzymywane były ich rzeczy i nie tylko. Mogli też zajrzeć do kuchnii, w barwach srebrzysto-brązowym. Kucharzami byli stażyści, serwowano w miarę normalne jedzenie. Irina pilnowała Remigiusza i Vicky, siedząc w tym samym pomieszczeniu. Remigiusz zajadał się chrupkami, które wziął z kuchni, Irina tylko krzywo patrzyła. Remigiusz: Czego się gapisz tak ciągle na mnie ? Parę okruchów spadło na Irinę gdy ten się odezwał, ta go zdzieliła. Przez co wypluł chrupka prosto w twarz Vicky. Vicky: Yuuck. Remigiusz: 1. Za co kurwa. 2 Widzisz co zrobiłaś. Irina spojrzała wkurzona: '''1. Jesteś nie lepszą świnią niż nasz były już zawodnik. 2. Zaraz nauczę cię le savoir vivre. '''Remigiusz: 1.Nie jesteśmy we Francji 2. Ty nie jesteś z Francji walnięta szm.. Irina pacnęła go w usta linijką. Irina: '''Za dużo mówisz. '''Remigiusz: Urgh. Po drugiej stronie siedzieli sobie Trinity, John i Michael. Trinity patrzyła na przeciwny team. Trinity: 'Czego muszę tutaj być i na takie „atrakcje” patrzeć. '(PZ)Trinity: Strach pomyśleć, jakbym miała być w Team Rock. John: Pora rozejrzeć się gdzie indziej. Michael sobie spał, zaś Trinity i John wyszli z tego miejsca. Sen Michaela: Urywki: Zostaje poturbowany przez coś, potłuczony przez , poturbowany przez , ukąszony przez w jakiejś dżungli, na koniec widzi jakieś światło. Budzi się z krzykiem. Michael: Ten sen, był za realny. Remigiusz: Ziom, wszystko gra ? Tak się wydarłeś, że nawet Irina podskoczyła. Irina rzuciła w niego kamieniem, trafiając w czuły punkt. Remigiusz: Prawda boli.. Vicky otworzyła jakiegoś Sprite’a obok, oblewając nieco Remigiusza. Vicky: Prawda cię orzeźwi. Remigiusz: No proszę pana, jaja nie robię. Sunął się na ziemię trzymając za orzeszki. Lokowanie produktu. Michael: Muszę iść się rozejrzeć co nieco. Próbował szybkim krokiem wyjść, wpadł na Elijaha. Ten zmierzył go wzrokiem, gdyż zauważył, że od niego czuć było niepokojącą, mroczną aurę. Michael: 'Coś nie tak ? Muszę iść. ''Minęli siebie, zaś Elijah zebrał myśli. Wyciągnął jakąś swoją książkę o czarach i zaczął czytać gdzieś w samotności. '(PZ)Elijah: '''Nie mam pojęcia co się dzieje, ale nie podoba mi się to co widziałem i odczułem. Trzeba się temu przyjrzeć bardziej. Inna część samolotu. Siłownia: ''W samolocie znajdowała się również siłownia, ażeby zawodnicy mogli nabrać formy fizycznej przed czekającymi zadaniami. Sztangi, suwnice na nogi, rowerki czy bieżnie znajdowały się tutaj. Przebywali w tym momencie tutaj Nicole, która patrzyła tutaj na popisy Ericka. '''Erick: Widzisz, to dla mnie nic trudnego. Podniósł sztangę o ciężarze ok.100 kg. Nicole: Ojejuś, ale z ciebie atleta. Erick: Proste, że tak. Poślizgnął się o jakąś skórkę banana i sztanga spadła na niego. Nicole jedynie spojrzała z niepokojem. Erick: Nic mi nie jest. Hehe. (PZ)Erick: Bóllllllllllll.. (PZ)Nicole: Erick jest taki cute, chciałabym, żeby był moim chłopakiem. Tylko ja już mam, ale to zawsze może być trójkącik ? Co nie ? Nicole wyszła z zwierzenia. Całość podsłuchiwał Mario, który wychylił się zza ukrytego za miejscem zwierzeń schowka, gdzie można było podsłuchiwać. Mario: 'A to bardzo ciekawe co mi tutaj teraz opowiedziałaś. Moja mała blondyneczko. W dodatku miałem jeszcze to. ''Pokazał i puścił nagranie głosu Nicole z urządzenia, które zdołał zdobyć Mario z ładowni. Poszedł zadowolony w innym kierunku podgwizdując. Przez cały samolotu doszedł głos z centralki: '''Temple: Zawodnicy! Pilnuje zwołuje spotkanie się wszystkich w ładowni! Teraz. Już! Każdy udał się w szybszym czy wolniejszym tempie, niektórzy marudząc coś pod nosem. Kiedy już wszyscy zebrali się w wyznaczonym miejscu… podłoga pod nimi się zapadła i polecieli prościutko w dół. Było słychać znów dżingiel z TDWT.. Sophia: Śpiewamy wciąż spadając. Olivia pojawia się obok. Olivia: Kulami już się stając. Yukiyo przeleciała za nimi. Yukiyo: Łaaa! Mario: '''Już życie przed oczami mknie jak fiiilm. '''John & Michael: A bylibyśmy świetni. Abner & Elijah: Każdego byśmy zgnietli. Wszyscy: 'Nim umrzemy tyle jeszcze można byyyyyyyyyyy.. ''Scena się przerwała. Pokazano samolot i Izumi wczuwająca się w rytm. '''Izumi: Lecz najpierw co tu gadać musimy przestać… W pomieszczeniu zrobiło się momentalnie ciemno jakby ktoś wyłączył korki. Było słychać kroki. Izumi: ..widzieć ciemność. Halo słyszałam to. Kto tu jest ?! Głucha cisza na jakieś 10 sek. Widzimy Temple przecierającą ręce i Izumi obok zakneblowaną i związaną. Temple: Co takiego spotka nas w gorącej Hiszpanii. Przekonacie się już niedługo w Total Drama: New World. Przerwa na reklamy. Różne scenki z fikcji Millimy, Aikko czy Yanke$a. Koniec reklam. W międzyczasie wszyscy uczestnicy bezpiecznie wylądowali na trampolinie, która akurat znajdowała się pod miejscem ich lotu. Wszyscy, wraz z ekipą przeszli pod budynek Uniwersytetu Nawarry – prywatnego uniwersytetu w Pampelunie. Temple: Witajcie przed miejscem waszego pierwszego wyzwania. Stażyści przynieśli obok trzy skrzynie i rzucili obok. Remigiusz: Co znajduje się w tych skrzyniach ? Zawodnicy popatrzyli na skrzynie lekko zaintrygowani. Izumi nacisnęła guzik i skrzynie otworzyły się. Były wypełnione… pomidorami oraz kilkunastoma procami. Vicky: 'Mamy siebie.. obrzucać ? ''Wzdrygnęła się na myśl, gdyż nie lubi takich zabaw. '''Temple: Zgadza się. Będzie to gra rodzaju Battle Royale. Oberwiecie z pomidora = odpadacie. Kto ostatni zostanie na placu boju ten wygrywa dla swojej drużyny tę część wyzwania. Pstryknęła i każdy dostał po procy oraz plecaku wypełnionym pomidorami. Temple: Całość zadania będziemy pilnowali i obserwowali. Towarzyszyć nam i oceniać dzisiejsze wyzwania będzie również.. Puszczono famfary, rozległ się dym wokół. Po chwili wyszedł z niego. Temple: '''Geoff. Powitajcie. '''Geoff: Hola amigos. Geoff jak i zawodnicy przywitali się ciepło. Temple: 'Będziemy nadzorowali wspólnie pierwsze wyzwanie. Cheaty, strzelanie do przypadkowych ludzi itd. Ale nie przedłużając. Wyzwanie czas.. ZACZĄĆ! ''Zawodnicy ruszyli przed siebie, każdy poszedł osobno w różne części budynku. Jedni chcieli schować się. Drudzy zaś polowali na inne ekipy. Wyzwanie I: Mario znalazł jakiś schowek na I piętrze i wlazł do niego. '''(PZ)Mario: Co mogę powiedzieć ? Mój plan to ukrycie się i oczekiwanie, aż reszta się powystrzela nawzajem. Nicole: 'Ja nie potrafię z tego.. ''Naciągnęła linkę z procy i puściła, trafiając w jakiegoś ptaka za oknem. '''Nicole: Upsik, przepraszam. Remigiusz: Pola polowania. (PZ)Remigiusz: Jestem dobry w takie zabawy. Poprawił okulary, które odbiło światło słoneczne i podążył przed siebie. Irina: This is the War jak w Stop scena: Temple: Nie propagujemy tego co ona prawi. Popija sobie sok. Dostaje stos pozwów od Żydów. Temple: Za jakie grzechy. Powrót do zawodników. Doszło do pierwszego pojedynku w wyzwaniu na terenie budynku. Erick goniący Matthew i strzelając pomidorami, ten nie mógł odpowiedzieć za bardzo. Póki co bez skutku ani jeden ani drugi. Zaprowadził go jednak w ślepy zaułek. Erick: Będziesz pierwszym wyeliminowanym. Matthew: Możemy się jakoś dogadać, prawda ? Erick: Pomyślmy.. E nie. Już miał zamiar wycelować w Matthew, by ostatecznie zostać trafionym przez Abnera za plecami. Matthew: Frajer. Dzięki za pomoc ziom. Z głośnika zamieszczonego nad nimi. Izumi: Erick odpada. Erick: Come on. Abner: Pilnujmy się lepiej, tak będzie łatwiej. II piętro: Irina właśnie pozbywa się Olivii z zadania. Olivia: Byłam gorsza.. Dostała w głowę z pomidora. Olivia: '''Chyba już odpadłam, więc czemu.. ? '''Irina: Wir walki! Olivia znów oberwała pomidorem. Olivia: Przestań! Zirytowała się, że oberwała mimo braku udziału już w zadaniu. (PZ)Olivia: Ugh, co za psycholka. Przesadza. Irina zrobiła piruet i udała się dalej. Olivia zniechęcona skierowała się do wyjścia. Nicole: To stresujące. Erick odpadł i nawet nie zdołałam go spotkać. Sama nie dam rady. Przeszła obok korytarza, a z jednych drzwi głowę wychylił Remigiusz z wrednym uśmiechem. Erick tymczasem wracał powolnym krokiem do wyjścia. Erick; Dałem dupy ugh. Wydarł się na okoliczne korytarze, które odbiły echo. Usłyszał to Mario siedzący w kanciapie przez uchylone okno od wewnętrznej strony. Wyszedł na chwile przed jeden z korytarzy, kładąc niechlujnie jakby wypadło mu swoje urządzenie, którym nagrał Nicole. Po czym szybko wrócił do schowka. Erick nie zauważył go, gdyż dopiero po chwili zaczął tędy przechodzić. Erick: Ktoś chyba to zgubił. Nacisnął odgrywanie i zorientował się czyj to głos. Erick: Nie daruje. Będzie mieć pogadankę jak będzie okazja. Zirytowany nawet nie pomyślał o sprawdzeniu pomieszczeń, Mario uśmiechnął się podle jak słyszał oddalający się i dochodzący do niego coraz ciszej głos kroków. Elijah tymczasem czytał bardziej książkę z zaklęciami, aniżeli skupiać się na zadaniu. (PZ)Elijah: Dopóki nie odnajdę odpowiedzi na me pytania, dopóty nie będę zbyt użyteczny na wyzwaniach. Oberwał od Sophii z pomidora. Sophia: Jednak mój cel chyba nie jest taki zły. Popatrzyła na chłopaka, którego pomidor ubrudził całe jego ubranie. Elijah: Nieważne, teraz mogę się zająć bardziej tym co trzeba. Odszedł następnie wpatrując się w książkę. Sophia: 'Hę ? To coś może być ważniejsze od wyzwania ? ''Sophia spoglądała się na odchodzącego chłopaka. Gdy zniknął odeszła również. 'Przypominajka: '''Odpadli Erick, Olivia oraz Elijah. Stan drużynowy: ''Team Rock: 4 – Vicky, Irina, Remigiusz, Mario Team Broadway: 4 – Sophia, Abner, Matthew, Yukiyo Anime Weebs: 4 – Nicole, John, Michael, Trinity Powrót do zawodników, którzy dalej są w grze. Remigiusz: Nudzę się ku*&* mać. W dodatku zgubiłem tą blondynę.. ''Oberwał od Nicole gdy wyszedł zza rogu jednego z korytarza. '' '''Nicole: '''Trafiłam ? Przez przypadek tylko pociągnęłam, bo zobaczyłam cień. '''Remigiusz: Are u kidding me, right ? Temple: Frajer, wracasz do wyjścia. Remigiusz; A je*&* to. Rzucił wściekły o ścianę procą, ta się odbiła i trafiła w Nicole. Nicole: Aaa! Remigiusz: Ha! Temple: Powinnam cię teraz ukarać.. Remigiusz: '''Ale ja..? '''Temple: Genau do wyjścia. Remigiusz mamrotał przekleństwa pod nosem i udał się do wyjścia. Matthew i Abner, którzy połączyli siły spotkali jedną z innych uczestniczek. Matthew: Abner, odsuń się. Abner: Nie pozwolę tknąć mojej. Abner oberwał od Trinity. Trinity: '''Wyautowany. '''Matthew; '''Sabotujesz tylko naszą drużynę. '''Trinity: Teraz pozwól mi ustrzelić tamtego, kotku. Abner nie wiedział co zrobić w tej sytuacji. Stał na środku „areny”, w tym momencie Trinity i Matthew niemal w tym samym momencie wystrzelili w siebie z procy pomidory. Abner po szybkim zastanowieniu postanowił… nie robić nic. Zaś obie osoby po jego lewej i prawej oberwali z pomidorów, eliminując siebie nazwajem. Trinity: '''Nie zasłoniłeś mnie, jak mogłeś. '''Matthew: Ważniejsza drużyna czy dziewczyna ziom ? Trinity: Właśnie, zdecyduj się. Matthew: '''Zapamiętam to.. '''Trinity: ..sobie. Cała trójka udała się do wyjścia po wyeliminowaniu. Trinity i Matthew patrzyli wkurzeni na Abnera przez całą drogę. Kolejna przypominajka: Wyeliminowani: Trinity, Matthew, Abner, Remigiusz, Elijah, Olivia, Erick. Pozostali w grze: Team Rock: 3 – Irina, Mario, Vicky Team Broadway: 3 – John, Michael, Nicole Anime Weebs: 2 – Sophia, Yukiyo. II piętro: John: Całe zadanie i ani widu ani słychu. Nagle słyszał jak ktoś tutaj biegnie, konkretnie to nawet dwie osoby. Ukrył się za jakąś szafką. Vicky: 'Zostaw mnie. AAA!! '''Yukiyo: '''Czuje się wyśmienicie na takich zadaniach. Czerwony kolor to jest mój ulubiony <3 ''Yukiyo strzeliła sobie ze 4-5 razy w Vicky. '''Vicky: Teraz jestem cała w.. Yukiyo: Krwi! JAHAHAHA. Zdołała zauważyć ukrytego za szafką Johna. Yukiyo: Kolejna ofiara! Bez zastanowienia strzeliła i trafiła z trzy razy w Johna. John: 'Eh, i to w takim stylu odpaść. Nikogo nie spotkać, by zostać wyeliminowanym przy pierwszej napotkanej.. Vicky: Też tak odpadłam, więc coś nas łączy. ''Yukiyo zadowolona poszła dalej, szukając pozostałych zawodników. Vicky i John udali się do wyjścia. Po drugiej stronie szkoły odpadała w tym czasie Sophia. '''Irina: Kolejna odstrzelona. Z dumą w głosie spojrzała na przegraną już rywalkę z przeciwnej drużyny. Sophia: 'Trudno. Yukiyo wszystko w twoich rękach. ''Temple na terenie całego ośrodka wygłosiła stan aktualny. 'Temple; '''Na placu boju już tylko Mario, Irina, Yukiyo, Nicole oraz Michael. ''Michael, który do tej pory nie został pokazany był na sali gimnastycznej. '''Michael: Więc zostałem w top 5. Chyba omijanie ludzi wyszło mi aż nadto ponad moich możliwości. Wtedy to do sali weszła pewna osoba.. Yukiyo: Hihi. Rywalizacja tak ? Do ostatniego tchu. Zachichotała i zmierzyła przeciwnika wzrokiem. Ten nie był jej dłużny i spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie. Oboje przygotowani jak na pojedynek rewolwerowców. Michael / Yukiyo: 3...2...1 Oboje strzelili trzy razy. Pomidorowe pociski były coraz bliżej obojga. Wtedy to Michael wykonał typowy Matrix, omijając pomidory, które przeleciały nad nim. Yukiyo jednak nie miała tyle szczęścia. Yukiyo: NIEEEE EYE! Izumi: '''Znamy przegraną drużynę. Anime Weebs zajmuje 3 miejsce w naszym pomidorowym paintballu. '''Yukiyo: Jeszcze dosięgnie was piekło. Muahahah.. Wybiegła z sali gimnastycznej, Michael jedynie podrapał się po głowie. Po całym zajściu przyszła tutaj Nicole, która widziała wybiegającą Yukiyo. Nicole: Coś tu się stało ? Spojrzała na Michaela. Michael: Więc zostaliśmy we dwójkę na tą Niemkę i rudego. Trzymajmy się razem. (PZ)Michael: Tylko tak możemy wygrać. Odgłos wydzierającej się Yukiyo przywiał tutaj również zbliżającą się Irinę. Irina: Kto tu się nam bawi ? Podśpiewywała sobie jakieś niemiecki piosenki. Michael: Cii! Przyłożył palec do ust Nicole by była cicho. Ten nakazał jej, żeby została w tym miejscu, gdzie stali, a sam okrąży rywalkę i doprowadzi do jej eliminacji z wyzwania. Irina: 'A ja mam cię.. TU! ''Wyskoczyła z progu drzwi na teren sali i nikogo tu nie było. Usłyszała głos z kącika, gdzie przebywały piłki, siatki czy inne rzeczy sportowe. Podeszła tam po cichu bliżej, by jej przyszła w jej mniemaniu ofiara dostała strzała z procy. Tymczasem wychylił się tu docierający po okrążeniu sali Michael. Irina szybkim ruchem spostrzegła go i strzeliła w jego stronę. Ten zdołał uniknąć tego. 'Irina; '''Dwóch na jednego ? Nie gracie fair, ha pfu. ''Plunęła na podłogę sali i nie wiedziała teraz kogo ma pierwszego pozbyć się. Po zastanowieniu przypomniała sobie, że zostali jej głupia blondynka oraz Michael. Skoro Michael sam jej się pojawił znaczyło, że osobą robiącą hałas w tamtym kącie był Nicole. Zdecydowała wpierw pozbyć się Michaela. Niespodziewanie jednak z obu jej stron pojawili się w tym momencie Nicole i Michael. '''Michael: Suprise. Nicole: Złapaliśmy cię, jejuś! Irina podejrzanie się uśmiechnęła. Irina: 'No śmiało. Strzelajcie. ''Michael bez zbytniego myślenia strzelił kilka razy, to samo uczyniła Nicole, która nie zwykła wysilać swój mózg. Irina tymczasem szybkim ruchem wystrzeliła kilka pomidorów w Michaela, tak, że nie miał jak tego uniknąć. Irina pochwyciła za piłkę i zdołała uniknąć strzały Michaela blokując je piłką. Trafiona została tą od Nicole, gdyż nie miała aż tak refleksu, by uniknąć i tych. W efekcie Michael i Irina odpadli z wyzwania. Nicole zaklaskała. '''Nicole: Brawo ja. Top 2. Oberwała od Mario, który wyłonił się za jej plecami. Mario: Brawo ty. We are the Champions – my friend. Temple: Zadanie rozstrzygnięte. Wygrywa Team Rock. Remigiusz i Vicky przybili piątkę. Team Broadway stał rozczarowany. (PZ)Mario: Essa. Temple: 'A teraz wszyscy idziemy w miejsce startu drugiego wyzwania. '''Olivia; '''Przepraszam czy możemy się przebrać ? ''Każdy trafiony spojrzał na swoje ubranie, całe w czerwonych kolorach pozostałości z pomidorów. '''Temple; Oh. To był celowy zabieg tamtego zadania. I przystąpicie do następnego bez żadnych zmian w ubiorze. Elijah czytał sobie książkę o magii dalej. Elijah; 'Byki, prawda ? ''Mruknął i machnął ręką niechętnie. '''Sophia: Zważając, że to Pampeluna to.. ma racje. Zawodnicy spojrzeli przerażeni na Temple. Temple: Cóż można rzec, popsuliście nam tą niespodziankę. Zmiana sceny. Zawodnicy wraz z prowadzącą udali się na specjalną uliczkę. Wyjść z tego miejsca było kilka. Na południowym krańcu oddzielali ich barierą od byków. Były już przed startem nieco rozjuszone byciem w ciasnym zamknięciu. Niektóre z nich jednak „wydobywały” z siebie czerwony dym. Pokazano Shanę w samolocie. Shana: 'Nie pozwolono nam na większą ilość żywych byków. Musiałam sama niektóre zbudować. Podsumowując: Niektóre są prawdziwe z krwi i kości, niektóre to mecha-stwory. Które gorsze ? Zobaczycie sami. ''Powrót na wyzwanie. '''Temple: Mario jako wygrany poprzedniego wyzwania ma bezpieczeństwo i będzie przebywał bezpiecznie przez zablokowane tory. Mario: Miodzio. Powodzenia życzę mojemu teamowi i całej reszcie. Skrzyżował palce, tak by nikt nie widział gdy kończył swoje zdanie. (PZ)Mario: Uprzykrzę życie poco niektórym i utrudnię im zadanie. Nie chce przegrać znowu. ''Wygrywają ci, których osoby jako pierwsze powalą byki, które będą na was szarżowały. Faworyt nr.1 Abner Elijah Irina John Mario Matthew Michael Nicole Olivia Remigiusz Sophia Trinity Vicky Yukiyo Faworyt nr.2 Abner Elijah Irina John Mario Matthew Michael Nicole Olivia Remigiusz Sophia Trinity Vicky Yukiyo Ulubiona drużyna Team Broadway Team Rock Anime Weebs Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama: New World